


I Mean... Objectively Speaking, He's Hot

by moonfacedmochi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfacedmochi/pseuds/moonfacedmochi
Summary: Soonyoung didn't realized he'd been living with a total babe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First SVT fic! :3

The doorbell rang for the fourth time in ten-seconds, Soonyoung could hear Minghao swearing in Mandarin through the door. 

He poked Seokmin with his foot.

“They’re not going to leave just cause you’re ignoring them.”

Seokmin pouted and pulled at his oversized sweatshirt.

“Why can’t I just go in this?”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes so hard it hurt a bit,

“You want to go to a club in your pajamas?”

Seokmin nodded petuantly, but got up to open the door.

Minghao looked ready to kill, completely ignoring Seokmin’s cheery grin as he brushed past him into the apartment, Jun shrugged and gave Soonyoung a little wave.

“Hao, I won’t even fit any of your clothes.”

Minghao glared at Seokmin over the cup of water he was draining, waiting a full beat before not-quite slamming the cup onto the kitchen counter.

“No, but you can fit Jun’s.”

Seokmin’s pout deepened.

Minghao picked up the bag he’d brought with him and gestured towards the bathroom.

“Go.”

Seokmin looked like he was going to protest, Minghao cocked his head, neck cracking. Seokmin followed him into the bathroom.

The following fifteen minutes went by surprisingly peacefully, the only noise to come from the bathroom being a terrified whimper when Minghao brought out his curling iron. 

Soonyoung should have known, there’s always a calm before the storm, and this had being going a little too well.

“I’m not going to wear that!”

“It’ll look nice on you.”

“No, it won’t!”

Soonyoung peered over his phone at Jun, who was blocking the bathroom door,

“Do you really need to stand there?”

Jun shrugged, widening his stance so that he filled more of the door frame. Soonyoung went back to scrolling through his catstagram.

“Seok, just try it on!”

“It’s not going to—“

“Seokmin!”

The bathroom door swung open and Soonyoung choked a little. Seokmin scowled at Jun, who was giving his bare torso an appreciative, and extraordinarily thorough, once over. When Jun looked over Seokmin’s shoulder at a glowering Minghao, Seokmin bolted. 

He nearly made it to his room, hand just reaching for the doorknob. But Jun was faster, bolting across the room in what looked like two strides. He wrapped his arms around Seokmin’s waist and lifted his stunned victim onto his shoulder.

Soonyoung was still trying to pick his jaw off the floor, Seokmin glared at him from Jun’s shoulder, his smudged eyeliner giving the glare an extra degree of umph. Soonyoung could feel his heartbeat in his ears.

After the bathroom door slammed shut (Soonyoung heard the lock click into place) it took Soonyoung a full thirty-seconds to realize the person he’d just been looking at was Seokmin. Jun grinned at him from the bathroom doorway,

“Have you seriously never seen your roommate naked before?”

Soonyoung’s face was on fire.

“N-n-no!” he was crushing his phone, or at least trying to, “Naked?! Jun! No!”

An image of Seokmin’s thighs pouring out of his boxers floated into Soonyoung’s head, he had to remind himself to breathe. 

Jun looked a little concerned, 

“You okay? I was joking— it’s not…” 

Realization flashed across his handsome face, 

“You really haven’t seen Seokmin shirtless before.”

Soonyoung consciously fought the desire to shove his face into a sofa cushion and die by self-inflicted suffocation,

“No.”

Jun’s shit-eating grin returned,

“Nice, huh?”

“Oh my god, shut up Jun!”

Jun shrugged, 

“He’s a nice looking dude! It’s not wrong to point it out!”

Soonyoung faltered,

“I mean— I guess not…”

Jun’s smile egged him on,

“I mean— objectively speaking… yeah, he’s, y’know…”

“—Hot, he’s fucking hot.”

Soonyoung shoved his phone into the sofa cushions,

“Yeah, that.”

Jun slid down the doorframe, curling into a cross-legged position,

“Right, and you just figured that out now?”

His tone was teasing but he looked genuinely curious, Soonyoung gave up and rolled into the sofa, Jun smiled.

“Yeah, I guess…” Soonyoung pulled himself up to mirror Jun’s position, “I don’t know, Seok’s always been cute… and sweet, and funny, and… uh… pretty, but, uh…”

Jun picked a piece of lint off of his shirt,

“But you’ve always seen him as the friend you’ve known since high school?”

“Mostly,” The image of Seokmin’s thighs passed through his head again, “uh, except…”

Jun nodded, Soonyoung took a deep, nervous breath.

“I really like his legs.”

The bathroom door clicked open, Minghao collapsed into Jun’s lap,

“Who’s legs?”

Soonyoung couldn’t speak, he also couldn’t breathe, Minghao snickered into Jun’s hair.

Seokmin looked an odd mixture of livid and petrified. 

“Don’t stare Soon.”

“Uhuh, I’m not.”

“Yeah you kinda are…” 

Seokmin attempted to cover his very visible torso, sheer lilac fabric pulling taught across his shoulders, his eyes flickered up to search Soonyoung’s face.

“It looks weird, doesn’t it?”

Soonyoung watched his roommate’s adam’s apple bob, the thin, choker-like scarf resting just below it moving ever so slightly.

“No.”

Seokmin pouted,

“Right.”

“No, it really doesn’t look weird! You look good, Seok!”

Seokmin sighed, glancing down at the couple on the floor, then back up at Soonyoung.

“Okay.” 

His arms released, he stuck his hands in his pockets and pulled the shirt further into his pants, not noticing that a tomato that had replaced Soonyoung’s head.

“Well, your turn.”

“Hm?”

Seokmin grinned, his million watt smile burning any odd thoughts out of Soonyoung’s head.

“Go get glammified.”

Minghao stretched out of Jun’s lap, giving Soonyoung an impish smile and gesturing towards the bathroom,

“C’mon in, _Soon_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drink responsibly kids.

The club was packed, purple lights flashing, the smell of alcohol and pheromones drifting up from the mass of bodies on the dance floor. 

Seokmin faltered at the door, giving the bouncer a big, nervous grin. The tall man chuckled, muscles rippling under his black button up, he gave Seokmin’s ID back with a wink.

“Have fun sweetheart.”

Minghao and Jun had booked a booth. Minghao handed Jun his jacket and began making his way towards the bar.

Soonyoung watched Minghao weave through the crowd,

“He’s so good at that.”

Jun grinned,

“Yeah, wait till he’s had a couple drinks though.”

Seokmin raised a beautifully filled in eyebrow,

“Oh?”

“He’ll either challenge someone to a dance-off or start tripping people cause he thinks it’s funny.”

Minghao was slowly coming back to them, chatting happily with the tall waiter trailing just behind him, two trays of shots balancing precariously in the waiter’s hands.

Soonyoung’s jaw dropped a little bit when the duo reached their table,

“Holy shit you’re tall.”

The waiter chuckled, canines poking into his lower lip, Soonyoung thought he looked a little wolfish.

“Never heard that one before.” 

He picked the shots up in pairs, placing them in front of each person. Minghao slid into the booth, taking a cautious sip from his shot glass before sticking his tongue out at the waiter, who chuckled again.

“He’s really hot.” 

Soonyoung jumped, Seokmin’s breath tickled his ear, his leg pressed solidly against   
Soonyoung’s under the table. 

Soonyoung gave their waiter a quick once over,

“I mean if you’re into that sort of thing.”

Seokmin laughed, propping his chin on Soonyoung’s shoulder,

“You’re so picky.”

Soonyoung shrugged and downed his first shot, the handsome waiter looked a little startled.

“Can we get our second round now?” 

Soonyoung downed his second shot, grimacing a little as the burn hit his stomach, Minghao gaped.

“I’d like to get drunk quickly I think.”

The handsome waiter cleared his throat nervously,

“Right, yes I’ll just get that.” 

He fiddled with his tie, eyes flitting back and forth between Soonyoung and Minghao, 

“Look, I’ll be here all night, but if you can’t find me feel free to go to the bar, just ask for Wonwoo.”

He gestured towards a slim man behind the grey marble counter, smiling when the man gave a little wave.

Minghao took another sip from his glass and grimaced,

“Thanks Gyu.”

The handsome waiter nodded and went off to retrieve their second round.

Soonyoung felt three pairs of eyes on him,

“What?”

Jun chuckled,

“Someone’s grouchy.”

“I guess it’s a side effect of the lack of circulation in my lower body.”

Seokmin glanced down at Soonyoung’s legs,

“Yeah, those are pretty tight.”

He massaged Soonyoung’s thigh lightly, smiling cheerily at Soonyoung’s glower.

Soonyoung eyed Jun’s two full shot glasses,

“You gonna drink those?”

Jun looked offended,

“Yes.”

Seokmin sighed and gripped his first shot, tilting it towards Jun,

“Bottoms up?”

Jun shrugged, nudging Minghao with his elbow. Three shot glasses clinked, Soonyoung watched Seokmin’s throat bob, his pants really were too tight.

Sometime later the handsome waiter reappeared with their second round, he put Soonyoung’s shots down last, watching warily as they immediately disappeared.

Seokmin’s hand found its way to Soonyoung’s thigh again,

“Hey, slow down, ok?”

Soonyoung was pretty sure Seokmin’s hand was burning a hole through his jeans,

“Um…” he gently pushed Seokmin’s hand off of his leg, “I’m gonna go dance.”

Jun and Minghao exchanged a look, Minghao sighed,

“I’ll go with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I too love Lee Seokmin and his beautiful legs.


End file.
